FunFair Trip
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go to a funfair, that Sakura Told them came to town. sasuke didn't want to go, but when he gets there, he actually enjoys it...
1. Chapter 1

**Funfair!**

_Sasuke's pov_

"Oh please Sasuke! Lets go as a three to the newest funfair that came today! Come on! Its going to be fun!"

"Sakura, for the last time, No! I don't like funfair, where people laugh, cry, scream! Its annoying!"

For an hour now that annoying bitch was trying to get me to go to a funfair. I hate funfair's though! I will never go to one!... _but actually...If Naruto is coming...No! No no no! I am not going to a stupid funfair!_

"Okay, don't do it for me, but do it for Naruto. Its like a date, but with me around, and going onto fun and scary rides!"

"Okay! Okay, when does it start and end, and how much do you pay for the entry, and rides?"

"Okay, ill write it down for you."

She got out a piece of paper out of her pocket, and wrote...

_Start: 13.00 End: Midnight_

_Entry: 15 pounds per person, and all other rides you go on free!_

Sakura passed me the piece of paper into my hand. Then got my hands and started jumping up and down in excitement. I was just standing there waiting for Naruto to wake up, because it was already bloody thirteen-thirty.

So I went into mine and Naruto's bedroom, and saw my beloved blond cover himself with the blanket and turn on his side. I sneaked up to the side he was on, sat down on the floor, and kissed him on his warm lips. I knew he was awake, but still he had his eyes closed and pretended to snore. The sign that he wanted more. I put my hand into his hair and made-out with him, until he opened his eyes. I already had the sharingan active, and ready to have sex with Naruto for 72 hours. But then remembered Sakura in the living room. So I just shook Naruto awake, saying that if he wakes up now we will go to a funfair. And that was a really _Bad idea._

Surprised Naruto quickly opened his eyes and stood up, already dressed in his casual clothes. I kissed him a good morning, and leaded the way into the living room. Naruto still wanted to have sex, grabbed my ass and got me horny, but I turned around to him, and activated my 72 hour having sex. I didn't want Sakura seeing us-actually-having-sex-on-the-couch-in-front-of-her or something. He was unconscious, so I got him into my arms like a princess, and took him into the living room.

Sakura shocked at the unconscious Naruto, just stared totally shock. I put Naruto down on the white sofa next to Sakura, and still with my sharingan activated, tried to calm her down. _Another Bad idea._

"Don't worry he will be conscious again in..." I looked at my watch "Ten minutes."

She stared at my eyes the whole time we were sitting there waiting for Naruto to awaken. I so totally wanted to put her on fire, but Naruto would be really angry with me. So I stood up and went into the kitchen for a drink and some breakfast for Naruto, as I whispered the word "Release." With my hands together in the tiger sigh. And Naruto just sat up on the couch in the same time I said my special breaking the justu word.

"Well Sasuke, Congratulations on completing your sex justu! It was awesome!" Naruto came running to me for the breakfast I was making him.

"You know I made that justu just for you." I said as he was swallowing his whole sandwich at once.

Sakura still confused on the sofa, stares at us with a confused glare. We both went to sit by her and told her what we were doing.

"So...We are making up justu to help us with a situation like this one. Naruto wanted to have sex, but we had guests over so I just use my sharingan to give him pleasure not torture."

"And I just do justu that will help us when we actually do it! Like for example Sasuke isn't in the mood for sex, but I am so I use my shadow clones to make him horny and everything, so we can actually do it!"

Sakura then nodded, and her smile came back. Then she kept her glare at Naruto, which she already knew he knew about the funfair trip.

"Sasuke~" Asked Sakura with a musical voice.

"hn"

"What time are we going to the funfair?" Naruto actually asked that one.

I just turned to him, at the same time reading the note Sakura wrote me, and blabbed out "Two". Naruto in excitement jumped from the sofa, and kissed me right in front of Sakura. She already knew we were a couple, but we never until now kissed in front of her. She smiled and then too jumped up, and went into the kitchen. Got herself a snack from the fridge, and came back to sit on the white couch that was opposite the one we were now making-out on. I broke the kisses and whispered in Naruto's ear "Later Sakura's here."

He sat up as I got up from the couch, into our bedroom. I took a pack back out of Naruto's drawers, and again went into the kitchen.

"Guys, what snack shall I pack for the funfair?"

"Crisps! Grapes! Cookies! Apples! Coca Cola! Fanta!"

"Okay that's enough!" The bag was full, because I packed everything they said, and also what I wanted. I took the bag off the counter and dropped it on Naruto while I was on the way to the bedroom, to get my wallet. I took it off my desk, and went back to the living room. On the way there I checked I had enough money, or should I get it from my bank account. But I had more then two thousand pounds on me, so I don't need to go anywhere.

I went through the living room door, and saw both of them at the door, all sorted. So I put on my shoes and off we went to the funfair Sakura wanted us to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Funfair...**

_Naruto's pov_

It's fantastic! Colourful, everyone laughing! Screaming! And loads of rides I wanted to go on. But so little time! Poor Sasuke, surrendered by all the girls that were single, He probably couldn't even breath he was so squashed so hard.

I was jealous about Sasuke, but actually cared more about the whole rides that were there, so I just pulled Sasuke out of the crowed, and ran to the most enormous ride that was there. 200 km tall, and 180 wide. Also it looked so dangerous...Perfect!

So I pulled Sasuke along, as Sakura followed. But she just chickened out at the last moment. She waved to us as I jumped in, into the seats of the ride, and invited Sasuke to come sit next to me. He just gave me a glare that would actually kill me if he activated the sharingan, but jumped in. The seats closed, and we were ready to go, as Sasuke said something that I never excepted he would say.

"When we finish this ride, I choose the next one. Also don't be surprised that I will laugh, because I LOVE these kind of rides!" I couldn't say anything back because the ride has already started. It was going slowly up, until the top, and it was bloody scary! It was totally high, and I didn't want to die, but it looked that I will. So I just gripped Sasuke's arm, and at the same time he smirked his usual smirk.

I screamed as the ride went down so quickly I couldn't even take a breath. Sasuke on the other hand, was laughing. I heard him laugh for the first time, and it was a musical but manly sound. So I started laughing too, because if I die, it will be with Sasuke. I would remember his musical laugh, him and the time he annoyed me. Or the other way round. So I just kissed him, as at the same time whispered in his ear 'be ready to die.'

Somehow the ride was over in ten minutes approx, but I didn't care about the time, I was too busy holding on to the safety belt I had and Sasuke. Sasuke still laughing, came out of the seats first, and stopped right when he came out. I stood up too, and just grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He made his half smile and then smirked.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" I asked as he turned to me.

"My turn to choose the next ride..." as he said that he just pulled my hand to go to a house. A SCARE house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weird House...**

_Sasuke's pov_

As I pulled the moron along to the scare house, I heard Sakura run up to join us. I gave her a blink to give her the sign, that me and Naruto are going to have sex... She just gave me a really confused look, and walked to another ride.

'Naruto...you know at home I said "Later"?'Naruto just stared at me in confusion, until after a few seconds, he knew what I was talking about. He smiled and now he actually was pushing me to the scare house.

The house was closed, weird but we went right through the sign that said 'do not enter'. I pushed Naruto against the first wall there was, and started a passionate kiss. Naruto started taking my clothes off, so I did the same to him.

After a few minutes, I realized that we were on the second floor, all NAKED. We didn't care less, but we put on some scary music on, so no one can hear us. And then we started our 'Business'.

_~Half An Hour Later~_

I quickly put on my trousers, as I threw Naruto his shirt. We came out of the scare house, to meet Sakura, who was standing there, with out moving, I just stared at her, and laughed. I shook her until she blinked a couple of times, and then stared at us and giggled.

_Naruto's Pov _

'What's so funny?' I asked with a confused look. She looked up, and the words that I never wanted to hear from her mouth came out.

'In the scare house, did you see somebody having sex? Because everyone outside could hear people having it even through the loud music.' She giggled again, as I blushed, and turned to Sasuke, which was somehow ready to lie for our good.

'Yeah, we did see someone having it, but after we saw them, they just stopped and ran out of the back door! Naruto and me continued with the house, but there was nothing scary about it. It was actually _boring._'

Sakura actually took the bait, and believed Sasuke. Then she just dragged us to another ride, which was the bump cars. I wanted to go with Sasuke, but then Sakura said there is only one wheel a car. So I just went alone.

As the ride started, I wanted to go straight at Sasuke, but I didn't know how to make this thing move... Sasuke bumped into me, as I banged my head on the wheel, he smirked. I just yelled some swear words at him, and somehow I managed to control the car. I next was casing after Sasuke, Sasuke causing Sakura, and Sakura casing me.

After about 5 minutes of casing each other, I got really bored. Sasuke stopped out of no where, and I bumped into him, and Sakura into me.

I again banged my head on the wheel, and somehow at that moment I realized that Sasuke stopped because the ride has finished. He got out of his car, and helped me get out of mine. Now Sasuke was pulling me to another ride. And this one was the best. It said on the sigh next to it 'if your under 18 years old, your not aloud to come in.' All we did was turn to each other, smile, and then run to go on it. Even Sakura joined us.


End file.
